


but i do bad things with you (so it goes)

by qiras



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, That's it, This is just smut, also thigh riding, also ya know vaginal sex, and a blow job, and by that i mean the flannel not the bedsheets you fucking weirdos, but that's not particularly interesting, forgive me mom and also jesus, i hate the fucking internet, i really hate that i feel the need to clarify that, more specifically this is "adam's look in blackkklansman is hot", specifically face riding, they fucc, uhh positions and acts lets see, yeah that's all the real interesting stuff i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 23:31:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15521124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qiras/pseuds/qiras
Summary: winter is coming, if you'll forgive the game of thrones reference, and rey likes having a fire in the fireplace during the wintertime, so ben has spent a very godly amount of time chopping wood, and rey has spent a very godly amount of time watching him. what happens when ben's done chopping wood, though, may or may not be able to be counted as "godly". that really depends on what religion you ascribe to.or, lumberjack dicking.





	but i do bad things with you (so it goes)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sapphiresunset](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphiresunset/gifts).



> my angel, the light of my life, my one and only thto has to fly today and she's nervous so, like any good friend, i wrote Airplane Distraction Smut.
> 
> seriously, that was the working title for this.
> 
> ily chole

Rey stands at the window of her little home with Ben, a mug of peppermint tea in her hands. Ben’s t-shirt shifts against her thighs, much too large for her. Every part of Ben’s body is exceptionally large. Her face flushes only slightly as she remembers it and she takes a sip of her tea.

Ben is outside. Their tiny cottage nestled in the base of the Beartooth Mountains near Cody, Wyoming gets very cold during the winters. That’s Rey’s least favorite part of living here, probably. She’s never really grown used to the cold, and she likes to keep their home very, very, very warm. 

Which is precisely why Ben is outside. It’s cool this early November morning, but not cold, and though there’s frost on the ground, there isn’t snow yet, incredibly enough. So he really has to take advantage of the weather and chop some firewood that he’s certain they’ll want to have next week, when the first of the season’s snowstorms is supposed to hit.

But although Rey really does like to have a fire in the fireplace during the winter, the fire itself is really not why she insists on having a fire.

No, it has much, much more to do with the reason Rey is currently standing out the window, staring at her husband as he chops wood. Listen, it’s just... really hot, okay? Ben chopping wood is really, ridiculously hot. For one thing, he’ll wear one of those flannel shirts every time because he knows what it fucking does to her. And the suspenders... dear God, the _suspenders_. For another, the muscles in his back move really deliciously as he raises the axe above his head and swings it back down.

And, alright, she’d be lying if she said there wasn’t something more primal that really liked watching him chop the wood because he was taking care of her, providing for her just like he ought to, and maybe it’s outdated, but Rey likes feeling cared for, okay? She’s _allowed_.

Ben brings the axe down with a particularly loud thud and Rey shivers, her thighs rubbing together. She watches him gather up the logs he’s split to bring them inside and she rushes to the door, opening it for him as he approaches the house. “Good morning,” she says brightly.

He turns his head to the side and ducks down just enough to brush his mouth against hers. “Good morning, sweetheart,” he says. “You’re in a good mood, aren’t you?”

She grins up at him unrepentantly, taking a measured sip of her peppermint tea. “I woke up to a really great view this morning.”

Ben sets the logs in their wooden box next to the fireplace. Rey walks up behind him and wraps her arms around his waist. He laughs, and she feels it vibrate through her whole body, pressed as she is up against his back. “Don’t you want me to start a fire?” he asks.

“That can wait.”

Ben twists in her arms and she rises up on her tiptoes and kisses him, not the soft, short, innocent peck of earlier, oh no. Rey has filthy ends in mind, and she has every intention of making that known. Her hands move to his chest and rub at the flannel. She’s always liked the feel of the fabric against her skin, but so much more so when it’s Ben wearing it and his chest she’s feeling beneath it. Several buttons are already undone, exposing the white t-shirt he’s wearing underneath, and that’s just fine by her. It makes things that much easier.

Ben’s hands slide down her back to grab her ass and she giggles against his lips-- giggles that quickly transform into a moan as he uses his grip on her ass to haul her up off the ground and even closer to him, until she has her legs wrapped snugly against his waist and he’s got her pressed into the nearest wall. “Ben,” she sighs into his hair. He drops his head and starts sucking a bruise into the skin of her collarbone, but she doesn’t mind. “You know,” he growls into the valley of her breasts, “you know it drives me crazy when you wear my clothes.” Ben kisses her again, fiercely, as his hands find the hem of her (his) t-shirt.

“And you know I get turned on watching you chop wood,” Rey replies, doing a very good imitation of someone who has all their wits about them instead of the much more realistic imitation of someone who has her husband mouthing her tits through his t-shirt that she’d thrown on that morning.

Ben grins up at her from where he's crouched eye-level with her chest. “I know. I think I chop more wood than we're ever gonna need.”

She smacks him, just hard enough to ruffle his hair, which she runs her fingers through. “Bastard,” she says, but the corners of her mouth curl up faintly.

“You like it,” he says, returning his mouth to her chest. He licks her nipple through his t-shirt and she sighs, her thumb stroking his temple. Then he scrapes his teeth against her and she cries out, eyes wide with surprise.

“Yes,” she gasps out. “I think I do.”

“Only _think_?” he murmurs. His hands slide further up under her t-shirt and his thumbs caress the undersides of her breasts.

“You heard me.”

Ben hums, mouth against her neck. “I guess I’ll have to change that, won’t I?”

“If you can,” Rey says in a very good attempt at airiness. But then Ben’s hands are under her ass again and she squeals as he peels her from the wall, arms and legs tightening around him.

“Hey pretty girl, relax,” he says into her hair. He shifts her so one arm stays beneath her ass while the other wraps around her waist. His mouth finds the curve of her neck and begins pressing kisses there.

“I hate you so much,” Rey tells him, but her body is pressing against his in a way that says quite clearly that she doesn’t hate him at all.

“You don’t, precious girl,” Ben whispers into the shell of her ear before biting down on her earlobe, and she really didn’t know she would like that, but oh, she _likes_ it. “You don’t hate me at all, do you, sweetheart?”

“Not fair,” she whines. “You know I like it when you do that.”

“When I do what?”

“When you call me those things.” He carries her through the bedroom door and fucking throws her onto the bed, where she lands with a startled laugh. “Ben, you fucking dork.”

“My good girl likes it, though,” he says, and he has the biggest, dopiest, _sexiest_ grin on his face as he crawls onto the bed, over her body, and kisses her deep, pressing her into the mattress. One of his hands cradles her face while the other pushes them hem of that t-shirt up until it’s bunched just below her breasts. “Don’t you? Don’t you like it when I call you my good girl?”

Her breathing is shallow and she rubs her thighs together. “You know I do,” she says, trying for casualty.

He laughs again, low and deep and almost sinister except this is Ben and he’s very, very bad at sinister. His hand slides between her legs and his thumb teases her slit. “Ah, you do,” he says, and Rey squirms underneath him, her hips jerking up into his hand. His hand, that he instantly yanks back away from her. “No, no, baby girl,” he says, sounding far too amused for Rey’s liking. “Not yet.”

“Don’t be a dick,” Rey growls, her hips shifting against his jean-clad thigh.

Without warning, Ben rolls them over so he’s reclining with his back in the pillows of the bed neither of them had bothered to make yet. He secures Rey on his thigh with his hands on her hips, gently encouraging her to rock a little bit. “You haven’t seen anything yet, my precious girl.”

Rey rolls her eyes. “What are you doing, you dummy?”

“Go ahead and get off, if you want,” he tells her with huge dark eyes, his breath quickening in his throat. “But the only way you’re getting off is on my thigh.”

And maybe she wouldn’t, maybe she’d tease him, demand control, but something about the look in his eyes tells her that doing exactly what he wants is the best way to tease him. She grinds down against him, lets her eyelids flutter shut as the rough fabric of his jeans brushes against her clit. Slowly, she rocks her hips against his leg, setting a slow, steady pace. He strokes her side as his hand moves from her hip to her breast, roughly palming her through her t-shirt. Rey grabs the hem of the t-shirt and pulls it up over her head in one fluid movement, never once stopping the motion of her hips against Ben’s thigh, and leaving her entirely bare in front of him. He’s still wearing all his clothes, which Rey doesn’t really care for, but she will admit she started with a rather large advantage by only wearing one piece of clothing in the first place.

She is going to get back at him for this later, she decides, tease him until he begs to come, but for now-- she finds she quite likes the rough drag of the denim over her clit as she rolls her hips over his thigh, almost as much as she likes the fire in Ben's eyes and when he drops his head to her chest to suck on her tits again. They're his third favorite part of her body, he’d told her once, right after her tight little cunt and her beautiful face, he’d said, with that mixture of lust and tenderness that was just so very Ben. Rey buries her hands in his soft hair and moves faster.

“Look at you, my girl,” he says with a hint of awe or maybe reverence in his voice, like Rey is a holy creature coming undone for him. “You’re soaked. I can feel you soaking my pants.”

Rey glances between her legs and sure enough, she’s leaving a wet spot on his jeans, which shouldn’t be hot, really, except it kind of fucking _is_ , and it feels like she’s marking him with her come, and oh, that’s why people with dicks like to come on their partners, isn’t it? But this-- this is less of an ownership and more of a symbol. It’s not writing your name on your possession, it’s exchange, allowance, promise. _I belong to you, yes as long as you belong to me, too._

And she loves it. Rey absolutely loves it.

She grinds down harder against Ben’s thigh, barely even noticing the practically embarrassing noises falling from her lips. Ben notices, though, because of course he does.

“That’s it, that’s my good girl,” he whispers. “You gonna come for me, my dirty little girl? Is my dirty little girl gonna come on my thigh?”

“Yes,” she whimpers. Every broken moan that falls from her lips-- Rey thinks Ben hears them all as hallelujahs. Her hips roll again, faster, faster, faster, chasing that burst of light that she can’t quite reach-- and then she does, and she’s shaking in Ben’s lap. Her head falls forward onto Ben’s shoulder as her body shudders. His hands keep her hips moving, pushing her up and down his thigh, and it makes her eyes roll back and she keens as the aftershocks hit her nearly as hard as the initial orgasm.

And she doesn’t know how Ben’s done it, but when her head stops spinning and she returns to earth, he’s slid down on the bed lying flat, and Rey is straddling his face.

A slow grin unfurls on her face and she looks down at him between her legs, and she’s the Madonna and Lilith all at once, beautiful and pure and heavenly and sure of herself and in control and powerful. “Go on, then,” she commands imperiously. “What are you waiting for?”

The first flick of his tongue traces the crease of her inner thigh carefully before he switches to the other side. Then he moves to her lower lips, all with the same systemic, short little kitten licks. He’s cleaning her up, Rey realizes, drinking down as much of her arousal as he possibly can-- and the realization doesn’t really shock her. She knows Ben loves tasting her; he likes to spend a large percentage of his time with his head between her thighs.

And he is very, very good at what he does. His mouth is opened wide, tongue flat against her cunt. He flicks his tongue upward and only just glances her clit, and it has a moan falling from her mouth because good God, it felt good. The people she’d been with before Ben, they’d eaten her out, sure, but when they did, they focused on either her clit or her vagina. And those places are really fucking sensitive, yeah, and it feels good to have attention there, sure, but until Ben ate her out, Rey never knew there were places in between that she’d want someone’s tongue. And maybe those places wouldn’t get her off, but they definitely add to the experience, in Rey’s opinion.

By now, of course, Ben knows Rey’s cunt almost better than Rey does herself, and he plays it like a goddamned fiddle. He knows exactly where and how Rey likes to be touched, but somehow, it never feels boring.

Maybe because he’s a sex god.

Probably because she’s so in love with him.

Then his tongue traces a long, slow line to her clit, bumping across every other place Rey likes along the way, and usually, it’s harder for Rey to come again when she’s already come once and it takes longer, but not with Ben. No, when Ben scrapes his teeth over her clit, then closes his mouth around it and sucks, Rey falls screaming into another orgasm.

“Jesus Christ,” she says when she finally catches her breath.

“No, just Ben Solo,” he says cheekily. Rey is laying on her back again with Ben propped on his elbows above her. “Pretty close though, that was a good guess.”

“Well, aren’t you feeling confident,” she murmurs.

“I mean, you just came twice, which really helps stroke a guy’s ego.”

Rey hums in response and starts undoing the buttons on his shirt almost lazily. Then she giggles. “Suspenders?” She pulls one and releases it with a loud _thwack_. “What would Leia Organa say?”

Ben closes his eyes very hard. “I really don’t want to think about my mother at a time like this.”

Rey shudders. “Oh. Ew. Yeah, me either. Okay, what would Tan France say?”

Ben kisses Rey softly. “I think he would appreciate the overall look I was going for, even if it wasn’t something he’d wear himself. He would definitely appreciate that I really just wore this to turn you on.”

“Aww,” she cooes. “You’re so thoughtful. Now take your silly old-man suspenders off. I really don’t want to feel like I’m going down on my grandfather.”

He grumbles in agreement and starts pulling them off. “Wait-- going down--?”

Ben doesn’t really get the chance to finish his thought before Rey pushes him onto his back again and eagerly helps him finish baring his chest. She mouths at his neck and presses a kiss to each pectoral, then each abdominal muscle, humming with contentment as she feels him shiver beneath her attentions.

She unbuttons his jeans and slides them off his body. “Oh, you didn’t wear underwear.” Rey grins. “How forward-thinking.” Laying on her stomach between his legs, Rey grasps his cock in her hands and licks at the head of it. Ben’s hands fist in the bedsheets. She wants to make him fucking _rip them_. Slowly, she takes him into her mouth, just the tip, and hollows her cheeks, taking ever-so-slightly more when she bobs her head back down onto his cock. The whole time, her eyes stay locked on Ben’s.

She has no more than half of him in her mouth when she hears an unmistakable ripping sound and she glances away from his eyes to see the holes Ben’s torn in their sheets. They have to buy new bedsheets rather often, but they can afford to, and Rey enjoys ruining them far too much to stop. Her mouth curls into a smile around his cock and she takes mercy on him, finally speeding up and taking as much of him down her throat as she possibly can-- which is still only about three-quarters. Ben is _huge_. _Everywhere_.

“Rey,” he groans with his fingers buried in her hair. “Rey, you gotta stop. I don’t want to come yet.”

Rey stills, but she doesn’t take her mouth off his cock, not yet.

“Come on,” he says, almost pleading with her. “I’ve been good for you. Can’t I fuck you, please?”

Rey loves it when Ben takes control. She loves it when he calls her a good girl and tells her what to do and spanks her ass if she doesn’t-- or if she does, or just for fun. But there’s something intoxicating about this, too, about having control over Ben, and God, she’d never be able to pick which one she likes more. Neither would he, she knows. It’s one of many reasons that, if there’s a God, she swears he made them for each other.

Rey releases him with a wet _pop_. “Please,” she says. “I really, really, want you to fuck me right now.”

“C’mere,” he murmurs, and he reaches down to haul her up against his chest. He kisses her sloppily as she straddles him. Rey sits up and lets her thumb trace his chin as she pulls away. She takes his cock in hand and positions herself carefully, then slides down onto it.

“Oh my God,” she keens, high and soft. He’s not even halfway inside but already her eyelids are fluttering, and she swears, her cunt should be used to his cock by now, but no, no, because she will never get _used_ to him, not like that. Having him inside her like this-- Rey thinks it will always feel better than any heaven could ever be. She rolls her hips over him and swallows him down even further, until his head is brushing up against something absolutely delicious inside her that she’d forgotten about, if she’d ever known of it. The gasp that escapes her is inhuman, but one look at Ben’s face tells her he certainly doesn’t have the brain power to tease her for it. His eyes are a little bit glazed over-- and, unsurprisingly, focused on the place where he’s disappearing inside her.

When he bottoms out inside her, the noises they make remind Rey how much she likes not having any close neighbors, because she’s sure everyone within a two-mile radius could hear them. And now, now Rey doesn’t have any patience for slow, or steady. She works herself on his cock faster than she knew she could move, overtaken by her need to have him deep and hard and fast and _here, now_.

Ben stares up at her with something inscrutable in his eye, and suddenly, he has his arm around her waist, pressing her to his chest as he flips them over, and Rey doesn’t even have time to complain before he pulls her legs over his shoulders and starts pounding her into the goddamn mattress, and she wouldn’t go so far as to say it’s the hardest she’s ever been fucked because Ben has fucked her pretty hard, but this is definitely _up there_ , and God, she loves it.

It was about time Ben started doing some of the work anyway.

She might tell him as much, but there’s really no room left in her brain right now for that sort of complex sentence-making. The most she seems to be able to do is babble filthy curse words interspersed with his name and say, “Yes, fuck, right there, harder, please, Ben, _harder_.”

Rey moans when he brings his hand to her face and cups her cheek, his thumb laying just inside her lips. She takes it into her mouth like he obviously meant her too and sucks, tongue tracing over it, just like she sucked his cock. An absolutely indecent groan escapes Ben at the reminder, but his pace never slows.

He takes his hand and places it on her lower stomach, presses down on her belly, and swirls his thumb around her clit. Her mouth falls open in a silent cry, but the breath to make it has, she would swear, been entirely stolen. “Come on,” he growls, “you know how much I love to feel that sweet little cunt of yours come around my cock. Come for me, baby. Be a good girl.” And it’s impossible to say exactly what pushes Rey over the edge, what makes her scream as she clenches around his cock and her eyes roll back and her toes curl and she shakes in his embrace, but if Rey were a betting girl, she’d bet entirely on hearing his voice, low and dirty in her ear, telling her to come. Because after that, how could she not?

And Rey knows Ben will come soon, too, because he never lasts after she comes on his cock. It’s a bit of a point of pride for her, if she’s being honest. She runs her hands up and down his back, scratching lightly as he fucks her through the aftershocks of her orgasm. Then she buries her hands in his hair and pulls him down to her mouth, kissing him hard enough to bruise as he spurts inside her, warm and satisfying.

He pants into the space between her neck and her shoulder and she runs her fingers through his hair as he comes down from his high. “I think I’m making a new house rule,” she says.

Ben laughs. “Oh, really?”

“Mm-hmm,” Rey says, very seriously. “First off, no more underwear inside the house because I don’t think we need it, and second--” 

“Hang on,” he says. He gathers Rey up and places her on top of his chest. “I’m not saying I don’t agree, but you said _a_ new house rule, and this sounds a lot like two.”

“That can be your new house rule, then.”

Ben snorts into her hair. “Magnanimous of you. Are you sure you don’t want to work for my mother? I think you’re a very promising diplomat.”

“Don’t talk about your mother while I’m still naked.”

“You brought her up while we were having sex--”

“That is not the point here, Benjamin Solo.”

“Fine,” he says, but he’s still smiling down at her in a way that makes Rey question, sometimes, if she _didn’t_ hang the moon, after all. “What’s your proposed new house rule?”

“You have to chop wood every Saturday.” Rey grins and wiggles her eyebrows. “But only if I can watch.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i hope you liked it!!


End file.
